


【四圣面】无题（下）

by WioooFi



Series: 四圣面 [2]
Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 四圣面
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 双龙，未满21岁的孩子们慎入哦





	【四圣面】无题（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 双龙，未满21岁的孩子们慎入哦

一声柔软的呻吟溜出喉咙、滑过舌面，从湿润的两瓣唇间飘了出来，细细密密地，缠上四周深不见底的黑暗，烛火被撩得匆匆跳跃。

夜尊眯着泪水已经干涸却依然泛红的眼睛看着上方，脑袋混乱，黑暗正一圈一圈将他卷入深处，感觉自己愈来愈控制不住自己的身体。脑袋又很清晰，清晰到接收了那声不经意泄出的呻吟后，还能分出神来处理、怀疑这个声音是否真的是自己发出的。

身体在对方双手控制中下沉了几厘米，他便好似难耐异常地再度闭上眼睛，眉头纠结一起，在下一截声音跑出前忙忙咬住嘴唇。

经历过两场疼痛性爱后，身体仿佛难以消受这种突然降临的温柔开垦，兀自打着颤，在他人落于下巴、脖颈、肩膀、前胸的亲吻和下身一寸一寸的侵入中将敏感度一再提高。

好不容易轻松下来的肠道又被迫贴住火热的侵略物，谈不上多疼，毕竟对方已经是极尽温柔地深入着，但酸胀中隐隐约约透出的模糊舒适感让他整个身心忐忑不安。

“不…啊……”

动作如此缓慢，夜尊第一次这么清楚地感受自己的肠壁如何被顶开，软肉在过程中甚至满是迫切地一遍两遍地向内收缩，将这炙热吃进去。

方才的性爱都快到令他猝不及防，身体和思维均跟不上进度，被动地在情欲里沉浮，无论是疼痛是快意，都像被人卯足了劲顶入身体，再如陡然炸开的烟花，存在感十足地窜到指尖甚至发丝。

但现在。

夜尊有点说不上来。

现在的绵密柔和，侵略感不强却也是不可抗拒地传导过每一条神经，等察觉到时感觉已经霸占了全身，性器顶到了尽头。夜尊低低呜咽一声，额头抵着长生晷的肩头，用后面夹紧他的分身情不自禁上下动了一下。

“看，你已经适应了。”

亲吻着他脸颊的长生晷说道。

夜尊后知后觉到自己居然主动抬起屁股又落下让人肏了自己。小小的自尊心让他压抑着想要追求快感的冲动，但情起难平，延绵不断的情欲还充斥在体内不知晓消失的尽头在哪，食髓知味的身体撇去难忍的疼痛后，剩下的感知觉都能够汇成快感的一部分。

他缩着肩膀埋起头，妄图像个掩耳盗铃的人，以为避开他们的视线，他们就不会知道一开始那么拒绝的自己一得了趣，就会半天抽不出身来。长生晷安抚性地侧头亲了亲他，手搂住他的腰带入自己怀中，下身小幅度磨蹭着柔软而湿漉漉的后穴。

“你还可以适应更多。”

长生晷的声音贴着夜尊耳朵传去，他将夜尊搂紧自己怀中，不断亲吻他，抚摸他身体。

夜尊差一点就陷入这在自己记忆中难得一见的柔情。

一直在后面辅助他放松身体，单纯拥着他的镇魂灯却伸出一只手摸到他后穴与长生晷的连接处，指尖用力，从边缘本来已经贴合在一起的缝隙中往里挤去。

夜尊登时抽回了神智。他现在被两人紧紧夹在中间，长生晷在他逐渐沉湎的时候从下捞住了他两条腿。若是跪在地面上他尚且可以起身脱离，但自己腿脚被人捞起基本无法着力，只有下身含着对方的粗大，另一个人又企图将手指继续挤入，再缺乏经验的人都能猜到他们想要干什么。

“…不行！进不去的……！”

夜尊按着长生晷的肩膀挣扎起来，他丝毫不配合两人动作，两条腿在空中晃动。

进去一个已经有些吃不消了，怎么可能再挤进去一个？后面绝对会裂开，他不敢想象两个都进去他会被操弄成什么样子。

“别动。”

伴着冷冷的一声命令，身下突然传出来的刺痛感生生止住了他继续扑腾挣扎。

长生晷能由着夜尊没意义的反抗，镇魂灯可没这闲情逸致。

原本已留出最大耐性，连这些耐性都在夜尊的不配合下一点点被磨了去。他索性逮中挤开一点空档的瞬间将近半截手指刺了进去，另一手强硬掰着夜尊下巴教他侧过头，二话不说就欺压上了他的嘴唇。

他钳着他下巴的手劲不减，为他身下继续开拓的手指不停，可怜的穴口被撑到褶皱完全平展也不够，第二根第三根手指还贴着开始抽搐的高热穴壁一点点往进深入。舌头就如同提前攻占城池的先锋，在夜尊口中霸道地扫荡，从口腔黏膜各个地方舔过，逼着夜尊柔软的舌头同他一起打转翻搅，不允许任何闪躲。

长生晷的欲望还停留在夜尊体内，他能感受到夜尊的下面始终放松不下来，紧致感下舒服归舒服，但也不想让这孩子一会儿疼晕过去。

镇魂灯攫取着夜尊双唇，长生晷就埋头于夜尊完全暴露出来的脖颈，将大大小小的红痕遗留在他洁白的皮肤上。

夜尊感觉到疼。

他还是有些疼的，不过也没有那么难以忍受。如果不经历这些他都不知道自己身体的适应性这么好。

“他真是天生适合被我们上的小可爱啊。”功德笔在一旁感慨着。

因为镇魂灯开始真正提刀上阵。两个差不多尺寸的坚挺相贴，将原本没入一根手指都阻碍重重的狭小甬道撑到真正意义上的极致，三方相接处都火热得要命。

夜尊抱住长生晷的脖子一动不敢动，下半身被撑的太满了，他认为自己早被这两道利刃撕裂了才对。但事实是，他的身体在经历过功德笔性急的开拓、山河锥暴戾的操干和长生晷温柔似水的前夕抚慰后最终对他们完完全全敞开，只有两道很细很细的血水滴了下去，有黑能量在体内流窜这点小伤不消几秒就能开始愈合。

他们给足了夜尊适应的时间，镇魂灯也好长生晷也罢，把名为欲望的兽放出来的那一刻起，之前再多的冷漠和温柔都会被影响得变了味。

两人好像早商量了一遍如何侵占夹在怀中的人，心照不宣地配合着对方的频率进进出出，你后退我深入，立志于将柔软的肠道每一分每一秒都填得满满当当，高频顶弄下分泌的肠液也被打出细细的泡沫。

夜尊的敏感点或许很浅，不然怎么会无时无刻不被刺激着。

连绵不断的快感回旋在他酸软的腰部以下，理智被欲望侵染，他不断张着口发出一声声不明所以的呻吟，相较最初的痛呼柔了很多，甜了很多，还夹杂着剩余了一点的闷闷的哭腔。

不及吞咽的口涎从嘴角流淌出来，他在令人头皮发麻的快感中抿了抿嘴唇，还没完全咽下去就被身后镇魂灯的一记深顶再次逼的弓起身子，发出情色的声音。

“感觉怎么样。”

镇魂灯用下巴蹭开夜尊肩头的银丝，用牙齿咬住他的耳垂发问。

情欲使得原本平淡冷清的声音多了点嘶哑，就像悠远的钟声每一声都能留在你脑中回荡，不知怎么的，这个低沉的嗓音就这样冲破夜尊大脑的混沌，一遍一遍回响。

感觉怎么样。

“啊……啊……感觉…………”

夜尊软了身体靠进镇魂灯的怀中，手扶着长生晷的手臂，两腿大大敞开。

身体蔓上突如其来的一阵战栗，明明没有被照顾却精精神神的分身胀大了些许，前列腺液不受控制地往外溢出着。

“舒服么。”

……

山河锥和功德笔在围观过程中又起了反应，他们可不像镇魂灯功德笔这样能够忍耐。

山河锥刚过来就被夜尊突然伸出的一只手搂住脖子，夜尊没有回答镇魂灯的问题，他用他不甚明晰的脑子想了数秒，不知如何作答，身体都已经不太受自己控制了不是么。

他受着身下无间断的操弄，吻住了山河锥。

“哼嗯……嗯………”

他们的舌头交缠在一起。离开时，夜尊一小截嫩红的舌尖都还未收回口中，直喘着湿热的气，带着细弱的呻吟。

“小可爱，怎么不回答问题，舒服吗？”

功德笔也凑了过来，现在是镇魂灯和长生晷的主场，他也只好用自己的手在下身撸动。但这些都不妨碍他亲吻掉夜尊从颈侧滚落的汗珠，再向上亲吻到脸颊。

这个不知道自己有多勾人的小可爱竟然在这时偏过了头，接住他亲吻自己的嘴唇，而那小舌头主动溜过来舔了他一下，功德笔当即“性”奋地下身一抖。

夜尊只是渴了。他已经被情欲烧得全身都是热的，喘息呻吟太久嘴唇甚至有些发干，正好，功德笔亲了过来。

从最初撕心裂肺的疼痛到现在含着两根肆意妄为的粗壮，他被动地找到了其中的快乐，将身后的饱胀和酸麻都转为了足矣麻痹大脑的感觉。

腰肢开始愈发的酸软，一股强烈的快感转瞬流窜开来，夜尊急促喘息着，将头靠在长生晷的肩膀上。

在空白降临的一瞬间发泄口突然被人握住，夜尊攥紧了手中长生晷的袍衣，腰身颤抖。

镇魂灯：“说。”

“呜嗯……”

穴道不可控地使劲收缩着，身前不得疏解身后的高潮却被无形拉长。

热度越来越高，夜尊终于抵御不过哭喘出声。

“舒服……舒服……求你放开……”

箍住前身的手掌应声松开，在夜尊一声短促吟叫中欲望倾泻出来，只是连续高潮了三四次，射出的东西已经变得稀薄。

长生晷和镇魂灯前后射入体内时他几欲昏厥过去，极其敏感的身体在他们怀中微微抽搐，疲惫得一塌糊涂。

……

他是几时睡着的呢。

夜尊缓缓睁开眼，浑身酸痛，身后麻麻的。

有个手掌落在他额头上轻轻抚摸，他看过去，是长生晷。对方笑着说道你醒了，手继续摸着他的脑袋。

他张了张口，嗓子太哑了发不出任何声音。

果然……

这一切都不是梦。


End file.
